Core 3: Specimen Core The Specimen Core has been developed to meet the needs of investigators involved in the projects and pilot studies of the Pacific Ovarian Cancer Research Consortium (POCRC) with respect to tissue acquisition and histologic review, biomarker assay development, and the facilitation of specimen distribution. In addition, a primary goal of the Specimen Core is the development of a large ovarian tissue repository that will ultimately serve as a resource for scientists outside the realm of the POCRC. The advantages of an organized and comprehensive approach to tissue collection and characterization are two fold. First, a systematic process for specimen collection and review will ensure quality and consistency in pathologic analyses. Second, the centralized of specimens will facilitate their distribution based upon the priorities defined by a panel of investigators with all POCRC research endeavors. The research laboratory associated with this core will be responsible for the histologic characterization of all tissue samples collected and stored in the repository. It will also conduct immunohistochemical assays for HER2/neu, Myc, p53, and EGFR as well as screen all tissues for mutations in the p53 gene. This laboratory will also provide consultation and scientific assistance to POCRC laboratories developing potential ovarian cancer screening assays based on currently funded work (Use of Novel Technologies to Identify and Investigate Molecular Markers of Ovarian Cancer Screening and Prevention, 10/98-9/00 DAMD 17-98-1- 8649; N. Urban, PI). Following the development and validation of these novels assays, the core laboratory will run these and other assays on several hundred sera in support of Projects 3 and Project 4. It will also be responsible for meeting the specimen collection and processing needs of Projects 1,2, and 5 and several developmental projects.